ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Will
__notoc__ 'The Bottom Line' More comedy means more fun. 'Opens' June 15 (Warner Bros.) 'Cast' Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes, Megan Mullally 'Directors' James Burrows ---- ='Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally returns, while James Burrows directs.'= Will & Grace 2 is an upcoming 2012 romantic comedy film, a sequel to Will & Grace which were based onto the hit TV show with the same title, scheduling for June 15, 2012 release. In the sequel, it takes places two years after the event of the original film adaptation Will & Grace, which sets four years afer the series finale of the TV series. Due to the film's box office success, Warner Bros is currently in works on releasing a sequel, with filming beginning sometimes in 2011 for summer 2012 release, titled as Will & Grace 2. It was said that it will be shot in The Bahamas for scenes of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen goes on their vacation. It also said that Tom Verica will reprise his role as Danny for the film. On July 9, 2010, it was announced that Warner Bros. set the film's release date to June 22, 2012, with filming beginning in August of next year, same production for this 2010 film. On June 24, 2010, it was confirmed by the producers of the TV show, Will & Grace that the sequel will be theatrical release like the previous film. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally will all return as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker for a movie sequel. The film's release date reported an earlier June 13, 2012 release, a week ahead of its original release to avoid competion against Disney and Pixar's Brave. Warner Bros. cost the film's budget to $50 million, $50 million lower than the first film, which cost $100 million to produce. Again, McCormack, Messing, Hayes and Mullally will all return as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker for a movie sequel. Within that, Michael Angarano, who didn't appear from the previous film, is set to return as Elliott. Blake Brown said that he's in "possibility" to make his return as Greg like he appeared from the TV show and previous film. It was reported that Robert Pattinson is originally going to appear in the film as himself for the scene where he attends a world premiere, but will be playing as a character Ben instead. However, Bruno Mars will appear as himself. Sarah Jessica Parker will play as Will Truman's ex-girlfriend from high school Liz Prescott, who is to be Grace Adler's rival because she is jealous that she's going to make a move on him. Kirsten Dunst will play as her daughter Amy. Blake Brown reprises his role as Greg, Jack's young friend who helped him trying to be bisexual. Tiffany Evan will play as Greg's love interest. Aimee Teegarden confirmed to star into the film. Filming begins on July 25, 2011, taking place in Los Angeles, California. The main place will be taking place in Hawaii for Jack and Karen's wedding as well as their vacation. ''Opens: June 15 (Warner Bros.) ''Director: James Burrows ''Starring: Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes, Megan Mullally ''115 minutes, PG-13 Category:Blog posts